


Calliope

by audrey_cooper



Series: Calliope [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Outsider, Surveillance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey_cooper/pseuds/audrey_cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surveillance on a lonely night. </p><p>Spoilers: Nope.</p><p>Originally posted May, 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calliope

I got no video from him today, but I know the drill by now. 

I know the signs.

It's like a game they play. 

Late at night, getting a little lonesome. 

Thinking about that body that sits across from them or next to them every day, all everfucking day, close enough to smell the faint musk of her sex, the tang of his deodorant masking the sweat of a male in heat. So near and yet so far, and all that happy horseshit. 

It's doin' time. 

Time to get on and ride the pony.

They only do this in their own apartments, not when they're out of town on assignment. 

Usually.

But every couple months, usually after she wears one of those tight t-tops, he locks himself in the motel john and uses the fan to stifle his groans.

She's more particular. She never touches herself while he's in the next room. 

Well, except for that one time. 

She got it going with the handheld shower massage unit in that ritzy hotel. Probably figured the soundproofing was good enough. 

See, she's a screamer, and that one was a four-alarmer. 

She had the water jacked so hot that the room was clouded with steam, so the video was shot, but the audio was fanfuckingtastic, even over the sound of the shower. She's like a goddamned banshee -- "Oh, _yeah_ , fuck me, _Muuullllldddeeer!_ " when she comes. 

If he ever heard her bawling his name like that, begging him to fuck her, he'd be on her quicker than a pig in shit. 

I practically came in my shorts. 

Listening to them... for Christ's sake, you'd think they'd never heard of infinity transmitters. My cock twitches just hearing her pant. She's got this little mewling thing she does that puts all the muscles on full alert. 

Picturing her mouth all red and slack...

Christ.

I don't know which is worse, him, or her. 

I've got her today, but I know how he'll go, just the same. 

Just like this...

He'll be reading on that ratty couch of his, one of his movies on the tube, his glasses down on his nose, then he'll get this far-off look on his face. 

Like there's a sound that he can almost hear, but not quite. 

The moaning on the screen, most likely.

The file will go down, the glasses will come off. 

Then he'll pull out the scarf. It's hers, and she thinks she lost it five years ago. 

She didn't lose it. 

He stuck it in his pocket. 

And now he keeps it, carefully folded, stuck in a crack in his couch. 

Wonder what she'd think about that.

Anyway, he'll pull out the scarf and sniff it, smell it, while his eyes go all glassy from the fucking and moaning and sweating and blowing on the screen. 

Then the video will click off, and his eyes will close. 

He'll start touching himself with the scarf, trailing it up and down his face. The clothes will come off, and the scarf'll get acquainted with his legs and chest. 

He'll spend a long time, building up, before he ever reaches down to touch his dick.

Then he'll strain up; fucking his own hand, wishing it was her.

His face'll crunch up just like one of those wrinkly dogs, with his teeth all clenched like he's gonna bite someone.

And then he'll start in with the "yesyesyesyesyes", each "yes" going a little bit higher in pitch, along with his stroking, faster and faster, till his hand's a blur, his thighs twitching and straining, his hips thrusting madly, reaching, pumping into his fist.

God Almighty, you'd think he'd have a little more imagination, what with his education and all. 

Hearing him hissing out "YessssssSsssssculleeeee!!!" with that sharp yip at the end near makes me bust a gut, though. What a pussy whiner! Then he'll fold up that scarf, just as neat as a pin, and go shower, like he can't wait to get clean.

Jesus. 

Do they ever stop to think how ridiculous they sound moaning out last names? Makes me glad they don't have any long tongue-twisters to get through. 

"Weimerheinerstall!!" 

Oh, fucking save me. 

But, I have to admit, if I was him, I'd be jacking myself every chance I got. Spending all that time, leaning in close and smelling her, looking down her blouse, and never being able to touch would drive me right out of my fucking gourd.

It's bad enough I gotta watch her long distance, per se.

Even so, I'm glad I got her tonight. 

Watching him makes me feel like some kinda perv.

Watching her can be hot as hell. 

If she takes off her pjs, that is. 

She's such a stick most of the time; she makes me wonder how she ever gets off.

Funny, across town, he'll be dreaming about her sucking him off or fucking her brains out, whatever, and she's clamping the pillow between her legs, wishing it were his fingers. 

Or his tongue. Or his prick. 

How the fuck do I know? 

Anyway, she's old-fashioned that way. 

No vibrator for her. 

She seems to prefer twisting her silk jammies or humping her pillow. 

So I got the video rolling, hoping to catch a little peek under that blue silk.

Looks like she's feeling adventurous tonight. She's got her top unbuttoned and she's flicking at her nipples. She has got some hot tits; I'll say that for her. High and round, with real dark nipples, like some women get after having a baby. 

I was glad to see her put a little meat back on. I like a little cushion on the ass.

Oh-ho, we're going for the gusto tonight: The bottoms are coming off, praise God! 

She turns over on her stomach -- shit, there go the tits. 

Ah, but she's got a first class ass, nice and tight. 

She's got the pillow jammed between her legs and she's inching up and down on it like some kinda caterpillar. 

Her breath is coming in muffled little snorts from where she's got her face buried in the mattress, and her thigh muscles are getting tight. 

She's building up to little mewls -- I love it when she does that.

And here we go -- "Mulder, oh, yeah, that's it, right there". Her ass is swaying and bobbing up and down and she's getting louder. 

I think I could hear her in the next room with no equipment, no problem. 

She slows down, stretching it out, making it last. Small whimpers escape her and she sounds like she's running a goddamn marathon.

"Yeah, oh, _GOD_ , Mulder, lick me!" 

Whoa. 

That's new. 

My cock, already hard, stands right up, saluting that wonderful ass. 

And that voice! She could make a fucking fortune on a 1-900 line. 

I'd never get off the fucking phone.

She's contorted into the most godawful position -- her legs spread wide, knees dug into grooves in the mattress. Her feet are clenching, toes curling up and she's reaching, straining, got one hand jammed under her, twisting her nipple, when she shoves the pillow away and crams two fingers up her twat. 

Jesus Christ Almighty! 

" _MUUULLLLLDDDDDDEEERRRR!!!_ " 

I'm surprised he didn't hear that all the way down in Alexandria.

She crumples into a heap on top of her pillow, shaking. Then she gets up and methodically straightens the bed, like she could wipe away what she's done there.

They're so goddamned stupid. 

Six years and they're still fucking themselves instead of each other. 

They're fucking pathetic. 

I wish they'd fucking just jump each other and have done with it. 

I've had enough of this pony.  
_____  
End

**Author's Note:**

> This is another experiment in voice for me. I'd really like to know what you thought of it.
> 
> Many thanks to DP, who is ever patient and always there, for beta reading. Special thanks to B for his continuing support and inspiration.
> 
> I would appreciate feedback in any shape or form. So, please, let me know what you think...
> 
> Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully don't belong to me. They are the creations and property of Chris Carter, Fox Broadcasting, and 1013 Productions, and have been used without permission. Any characters you don't recognize immediately are mine, mine, mine! I say. And so are the situations, bless my ever twisted little mind. 
> 
> M: "Scully?"  
> S: "Yes?"  
> M: "Marry me."  
> The X-Files, Chinga


End file.
